


Colours of the Wall

by agrajag



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, no matter the price, convinces Jon to not desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours of the Wall

Sam was the one who told Jon the news of his father and the news of his brother. Now he was desperately attempting to dissuade Jon from leaving. What exactly had he anticipated Jon to do with the information? Sit idly by while his brother waged war? He wanted to do good and he wasn’t doing it at the Night’s Watch.

Jon could hear Sam - vaguely - and he sounded as if he were under water or mile sand miles away.

Jon snapped back to reality.

“Get out of my way Sam.”

“They’ll put out the word. They’ll send out ravens. People will come after you.” Sam sounded near hysteria. “Do you know what happens to deserters?”

Of course Jon did. They all did. Though it warranted repeating when a member of the Night’s Watch had a horse ready.

“Better than you do.” Jon didn’t let his voice waver.

Sam appeared to have given up, but Jon knew better. Sam may not have been brave when it came to training but he was when it mattered and when it counted. He was brave now.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to find my brother and put a sword through King Joffrey’s throat.”

And what a satisfying image that was.

“You can’t leave us here now.” No, not given up yet. “We need you here. I… I need you here.”

That was unexpected. Extremely brave.

Jon was stunned.

“I won’t let you go,” Sam continued. He put himself between Jon and the gate. “If you go you might not make it. They’ll get you and they’ll kill you and they might as well kill me then.”

“Move.” Barely above a whisper. Jon’s voice drifted away with the cold wind.

“No.”

Jon was riding out whether Sam moved or not. He didn’t want to see him hurt but “no” was not an option. Jon didn’t look back as he put the wall behind him. He knew Ghost was following. He knew Sam was unharmed.

———————————————————————————-

The bruise was as black as night, or so Jon assumed. He couldn’t see it under the furs Sam wore. For once they were lucky for the freezing temperatures so Same could hide the bruise with relative ease.

But Jon wanted to see it.

Jon didn’t want to see Sam hurt. He didn’t want Sam willing to die for him - or rather, was it die because of him? Jon wanted to see the bruise so he could feel disgusted for what he had inadvertently done and then cover it back up so all he could see was Sam.

“It’s not that bad.”

Jon turned to Sam, confused.

“My neck,” Sam said. They were alone in the room thankfully. The only two still finishing their cleaning. Distracted, perhaps.

“You were staring.”

Definitely distracted.

“I’m so sorry Sam.”

“Don’t be. Small price to pay for you to be here. To be alive.”

It all seemed to click into place and Jon found himself moving the furs out of his way.

“May I?” Asked too late, but Sam nodded, and Jon inspected the area. Not black but purple and yellow. Colours he hadn’t seen since he came to the wall. Colours that meant spring coming, rather than the snows, and happiness and family together and all the things Jon would never have again.

Sam didn’t flinch from the touch though it must have hurt. His eyes had closed and, at some point, so had Jon’s. He kept his palm cupped around Sam’s neck and imagined that he had put the bruise there.

Essentially he had.

Kissing. Jon had done this before - before he realized he could bring another unwanted Snow into the world. Kissing Sam was different yet the same. His lips were chapped from the cold. There was stubble, on both ends, and there was danger. Yet Jon felt safe. Sam was sloppy unlike a professional but to Jon it was perfect. And safe.

He reigned Sam in and after another breath taking minute they broke apart. They went back to their cleaning looking the same but smiling. Their cheeks were stained red. Another colour not found at the wall unless it was blood gushing and not blood blushing.

Jon had been ready to die for his father. Sam had been ready to die for Jon.

They weren’t going to die if Jon had any say.


End file.
